Meatlug
Meatlug is the female Gronckle owned and trained by Fishlegs Ingerman in [http://rise-of-the-brave-tangled-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(2010) How to Train Your Dragon]. Appearance The Gronckle can be a slow, lazy, and cranky bulldog-like dragon; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain. Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' dragonflies', or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. In fact, a Gronckle can fly backward, sideways and even hover in place. Its tail can be mistaken for the head if little attention is paid. It is also prone to dragon acne. Because of its large stout body and clubbed tail, the Gronckle somewhat resembles an Ankylosaurus. They spend the majority of the day sleeping. It has huge jaws which it uses to hold food when carrying it to the dragon mound. It has a rather blunt nose horn and fairly stubby toe claws. Its legs are practically useless in battle, and due to its short tail it has a fairly small attack range. In the series, Fishlegs claims that Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds (2.8 tons). Personality Like all dragons, Meatlug was a hostile dragon with a drive for survival, but mellowed out after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down, and is usually by his side. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies if provoked. She cares about Fishlegs very much, to the point where Stoick refers to her as being a second mother to Fishlegs. Meatlug is also smart in her own way, but can be easily destracted by a wellplaced wheel-barrow of limestone Powers and Abilities Meatlug, like all Gronckles, can launch a devastating fire attack but is limited to six shots at a time. Both its fire attack and hovering flight pattern makes it a very dangerous dragon. It can simply hover slightly out of reach of the Vikings and then blast them with its powerful fire. Unlike the other dragons, the Gronckle can refill its so called shot limit fairly quickly. Most dragons use a flammable gas, but the Gronckle eats rocks and then melts them in its stomach. So as long as there are edible rocks in the area the Gronckle will be able to refill its shot limit. One interesting fact about a Gronkle's stomach is that it is able to melt down any type of rock and metal like a forge. By mixing certain minerals and ores, it is able to create an alloy called Gronckle Iron, which can be shaped into weapons and instruments that are lighter and stronger than those made of pure iron. Meatlug was able to create a large amount of Gronckle Iron, though she is unable to do so again since no one knows exactly what she ate at the time. Other mixtures allow them be magnetized, create glass (sandstone alone), overheat. Also Gronkles are the only known dragons immune to the effects of Dragon Root. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Meatlug and Rapunzel would most likely get along well, although this would probably carry across all of the dragons, as they are all caring, emotional, sensitive and can hold their own in a fight despite their appearance. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Steeds Category:Racers Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters